


Unusual

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 and 15 had never gotten along with each other. At least that's what they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a messed up dream that I had, which I told someone about and was asked to write a fic for 1x15 shortly afterword. This is the result. But I made it all a dream because of reasons.

"15? Might I speak with you for a moment?" 15 had been drawing when she heard those words. She turned her head and saw the last Stitchpunk she would've expected. The Stitchpunk in question was 1, their leader. He was the last Stitchpunk to want to speak with 15. He hated her, always calling her insane, allowing 8 to torture her, and even going so far as to burn her drawings. What surprised the seer even more was that instead of the harsh tone he always used when speaking with her, his voice was kind. Even his face had a look of sincerity, unlike the usual scowl she always saw.

"What is it 1?" 15 asked, a confused tone in her voice. "Are you here to ridicule me yet again?"

"No, no. I'm not here for that." 1 denied, although 15 had a hard time believing it. "I would think that you would already know why I'm here, what with your...sight." He tried hard not to say "visions", but he tried even harder not to say "madness".

"I can't control my visions at will 1. You should know that." 15 said, obviously annoyed by 1's statement. She began to grab the ink bottle and paper she had been drawing on, hoping to get away from him. "Then again, you wouldn't know that. You just assume things about me and never try to know the truth. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait, 15! Hear me out!" 1 said as he placed his hand on 15's shoulder, stopping the seer dead in her tracks. She turned to face him, still confused. His face was sympathetic, and something inside her said that his intentions were good. She put down the ink and paper and turned towards 1.

"Alright." she said. "I'll listen."

1 removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed. "I've been such a fool." he said. His words surprised 15. She had never heard 1 speak like this before. "All this time I thought I could hide the truth from myself. But I was wrong. I wanted to deny it. I hoped that if I treated you the way I have, it would all just vanish. I understand now that that's impossible. The longer it goes on, the more pain I put you, and myself, through. I have to stop it now."

"1... W-what are you saying?" 15 asked, unable to understand exactly where 1 was going with all this. 1 gently took 15's ink-stained hands in his, and looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you, 15." 1 said. "I've loved you from the very beginning, the moment you and your brother walked into my throne room." The more he went on, the more 15's cheeks glowed bright green. "I know I can't undo the pain I've caused you, but I do wish to make it up to you." He pulled out a small, silver ring and placed it on one of 15's pen-nibbed fingers.

"15, will you rule beside me? Will you...marry me?"

15 was at a loss of words. She could only stare at the silver ring resting on her finger. "1...I..." she tried to speak. Unable to find the words, she took 1 into an embrace and placed her lips against his own. 1 was startled by the sudden kiss, but he enjoyed it at the same time.

_No..._

The two stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. "Does that answer your question?" 15 asked. She had realized that she felt the same about the leader. All this time she thought he had loathed her to the core, but it was a relief to find she was wrong.

1 smiled at her. "I believe it does." he answered.

_N-no...!_

15 slowly reached for the straps of the elder, while he reached for her front stitching. Both Stitchpunks were blushing as they passionately looked each other in the eyes as they reached in for another kiss...

\---------------

"NOOOO!" 6 yelled as he jolted out of bed. He looked ahead, being greeted only the darkness of his and 15's bedroom. He looked beside him to find the fellow seer sleeping soundly next to him in their bed. He let out a sigh of relief as he clutched his key. It had only been a nightmare. "T-t-thank the C-Creator that wasn't r-r-real." he said.

"6...? What's wrong...?" 6 looked next to him to see that he had awakened 15. She tiredly looked at her fiance with worry. "Are you alright...? Why were you screaming...?" 6 looked down at her hands, and to his relief there was no ring. At least not yet.

"I-I'm alright F-f-15." 6 said, trying not to worry her. "It w-w-was only a b-b-bad d-dream..."

"Alright... If you say so..." 15 said as she began to lay back down in the bed. "Good night then..."

6 began to do the same, and lied down beside her. "G-g-good night."


End file.
